


Letters Home

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau lets Fjord get into her head and it's all downhill from there. Luckily Caduceus is there to help her piece it together.





	Letters Home

Caduceus stepped up onto the deck and paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the sun on his face. He looked around at the crew that was milling around and keeping an eye on everything. He took a sip of the tea in his right hand, the mug in his left was meant for Beau. He looked around but didn’t see her right away. He opened his mouth to call her for her but paused when he heard her voice coming from behind him, up the stairs near the helm.

“Shit… Shit, fuck, no.” There was the tearing and crinkling of paper. “Okay. I can do this. Start again.” Caduceus raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs to find Beau leaning against the helm with a stack of paper in her lap and a pencil held tightly in her fist. “Damn it…” she mumbled

“Beau?”

She cried out in surprise and looked up to glare at him. “Goddamnit! Don’t fucking-” she huffed and threw her pencil at him. It hit his knee and clattered uselessly to the floor. “Kick that back to me, I still need it.”

The firbolg sighed but pushed it back to her with the toe of his shoe. He moved over and sat down the mug right beside her. “Tea delivery. What exactly are you doing?”

She sighed and pressed the eraser of the pencil against her forehead in frustration. “Fjord got in my head. I’m trying to write a letter to send to my parents, tell them what we know, ask them to leave. They won’t, they’ll either ignore me or they won’t even read the letter once they see it’s from me, but I think I’d hate myself if I didn’t warn them and then… something happened.”

Caduceus sat down across from her with his legs folded under him. “Would you like help?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“What do you have so far?”

“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lionett.” He winced and Beau groaned. “I know, I know! I’m not great at… communicating. Nothing I write is coming out right.”

“Why don’t you say that?”

She frowned at him curiously. “What, just… Dear Mom and Dad, I’m not sure how to say this but you’re in danger?”

He hummed and nodded. “For a start. You still love them, don’t you?” She frowned and turned to stare at her paper but he took that as a yes. If the answer had been ‘no’ he’s fairly certain she would have been only too happy to tell him so. “Make sure that they are aware that this letter is written out of love.”

She sighed and started writing some more words, pausing to read over them. “Alright. That doesn’t seem too bad. ‘I know that you didn’t wish to hear from me, but I still felt like I needed to warn you of some concerning things I’ve been hearing.’ Then just, tell them what we were told and suggest they make for the coast.” She wrote some more and let out a deep breath. “Alright. I’m not gonna overthink it, I’m just gonna call it good or else I’ll never get it done.” She folded it up and stuffed it into her pocket. “Thanks,” she said. “I’ll mail it when we reach land tomorrow.”

He shrugged. “You already knew what to say. You just needed someone to remind you of the words.”

She picked up the mug and took a sip. “Thanks for this too. How is it that you always know what to say? I could never do that.”

He paused thoughtfully. “Honestly, it’s mostly saying vague things and allowing people to come to their own conclusions. Usually they already know what they need to do, they just need to think that someone agrees with them.”

She snorted in amusement into her tea and reached up to wipe droplets from the tip of her nose. “Are you saying that you’re just bullshitting?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

She smirked and shrugged, leaning back against the helm. “Well, alright then. Maybe we have more in common than I thought. Bullshitting is pretty much my entire personality.”

“I don’t believe that. I think that there is a strength in you that you don’t realize yet.”

She paused and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you bullshitting me now?”

He just stood and started to walk away without answering. “Enjoy the tea, Beauregard.”

“Hey, Deuce. Deuce! Don’t bullshit me, man!”


End file.
